


White Christmas

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, E'rybody all growed up, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kinda?, Light Angst, MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS NERDS, Moca a little shit as always, More so Tomoe in this, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, The other pairings are literally just mentioned, TomoKao fluff ofc, Tomoe missing friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both are just awkward lesbians, duh - Freeform, just sayin, poor child, we love her though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: ‘White Christmas’ is what they called it, and she actually loved that. It seemed to fit so well, and she was really looking forward to possibly having a White Christmas this year. Sure, she knew it was a bit childish of her to actually want it to happen, but if no one hears her say it, it isn’t so childish, is it?
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Hanazono Tae/Wakana Rei, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	White Christmas

Snowing in Tokyo wasn’t completely rare. Sure, they would get maybe 8-9 snow days a year, but more often than not it fell in January or February.

So, it was safe to say that in the past six years she’s lived here, Tomoe has yet to see snow fall around Christmas.

Which, to be fair, she _has_ visited Tokyo in the past around this time of year back when she was still in her hometown, especially when she and Ako would go visit some distant relatives; however, those times as well had zero bouts of snow fall to the ground.

Now two years after college she was actually hoping for some snow to fall. She was informed of the European terminology of such an occasion a few years back. ‘White Christmas’ is what they called it, and she actually _loved_ that. It seemed to fit so well, and she was really looking forward to possibly having a White Christmas this year. Sure, she knew it was a bit childish of her to actually want it to happen, but if no one hears her say it, it isn’t so childish, is it?

She blew on her cup of tea, watching the steam rise from it and melt the frost tainting the windows, and just stared outside of her small house. And yes, her house is, in fact, small. So much so that she always fears Moca and Ako coming over for fear that they would break something in this tiny little place she calls home.

Money was tight. It always was, given her profession. Photography was always about the reputation if you really wanted to garner an income from it, and this _was_ her profession. This was what she majored in all throughout college. She loved photography, and loved taking photographs of her friends, of the scenery…

Of Kaoru…

“Shit…” Tomoe shook the thoughts away. Of the tall, crimson-eyed, prince that she may or may not have fallen for way back in their years in high school. She dared not mention her crush to really anyone (which, let’s be honest, manifested to a lot more than a crush considering it’s been six years). She would see the girl walk the halls of their college, and she may or may not have snuck in on the many plays that the girl, well, _woman_ now, partook in. Now she always saw her in the papers, or online, of the handsome woman dominating the stages around Japan. She had gotten what she most wanted, and Tomoe could not be happier for Kaoru.

Yet she was still here, in her small little house with her small amount of money, hardly any commissions coming in, and just standing here and _wanting it to snow on Christmas._

 _Well,_ she took a tentative sip of her tea, _life isn’t always easy, eh?_

She sighed rather loudly and stepped away from the window, setting her cup in the sink before checking the time on her phone.

**_DING_ **

Tomoe nearly dropped her phone as it chimed loudly at her. She absolutely hated it when that happened. With a sigh, she opened up her phone to see what message was just sent to her and huffed seeing who it was from.

 **_Moca:_ ** _Tomo-chin~ im hungryyyyy_

 **_Tomoe:_ ** _Then go out and get you some food_

 **_Moca:_ ** _but its so far awayyyy. the great mocachan will die without the deliciousness that is bread~_

Tomoe huffed. Even after so many years, the white haired girl was just the same.

 **_Tomoe:_ ** _Where’s Lisa-san?_

 **_Moca:_ ** _she left me for another woman. oh the cruel life of mocachan_ _｡ﾟ_ _(*´□`)_ _ﾟ｡_

 **_Tomoe:_ ** _…_

 **_Tomoe:_ ** _You mean she’s out with Minato-san?_

She didn’t even need a reply to know the answer. Lisa and Yukina were still as close as ever even after all these years, and of course it helped that Roselia was still performing all over Japan. She hated that she couldn’t be at most of their concerts, considering the distance, but she always got photos and texts from her little sister. The girl who grew up to be one of the best drummers in this generation.

She could not be more proud of Ako than she was currently.

Tomoe began to rack her brain, phone forgotten beside her and her smooth fingertips tapping a beat along the marble countertop. Maybe it would be good to get some drumming in. It _has_ been awhile since she’s jammed, and most of Afterglow were too busy to necessarily play together again (well, part from Moca, the little lazy shit).

Maybe that’s what she’ll do. She knows a good studio not too far from here, and she thankfully knows the owners of the establishment. She also knew that they wouldn’t be closed today, but that they would be tomorrow considering the holiday. And it wasn’t too late either, if the sun still over the tall buildings gave any suggestion.

With a roll of her shoulders she stuffed her phone in her pocket and grabbed her keys and wallet before shuffling towards the door.

Hopefully she still has some of that muscle she had built up in her younger years.

*****

“Welcome! Oh! Tomoe-chan! Look, O-Tae, look, it’s Tomoe-chan!!”

Tomoe just laughed at the jovial girl attempting to scramble her way over the counter to hug attack the redhead but failing _epically_. “Hey Kasumi.”

Kasumi’s bright purple eyes were sparkling as she looked up at her, “What are you doing here Tomoe-chan? OOO are you and the rest of Afterglow gonna perform?! That would be so _amazing!”_

“Ahhh…” She had to lean backwards from the overly excited girl. Yet another one of her friends who had not changed in all these years. She even had her signature star-shaped buns still intact. Tomoe chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck, “Actually… it’s just me. I was wondering if you had a studio I could rent out for a little while. Been wanting to get some drumming in.”

Kasumi cocked her head, and Tomoe could tell the brunette was the slightest bit disappointed at the fact that the rest of Afterglow wasn’t here. Which, honestly, would be neigh impossible considering Himari was living in another country at the moment.

But the disappointment was only there for a second, and her bright sparkling eyes were shining back at her once more, “Of course we do! We actually have a couple open right now, and those who reserved them won’t be in for another hour or so. Is that alright, Tomoe-chan?”

“Oh, an hour is more than enough, thank you.”

Kasumi only beamed and began to gesture Tomoe to the hallway.

“How much do I owe ya?”

Kasumi stopped, Tomoe nearly running into the back of the shorter girl, and the girl whirled around and had the most shocked impression on her face. Tomoe had to fight back the small bout of laughter.

“Pay?! Tomoe-chan, you’re one of our friends! You don’t have to pay!”

“Wha? Kasumi, I insist-”

“Nope!” Kasumi then just took to grabbing the taller girl’s wrist and dragged her towards the hallway, “I refuse to accept anything you try and give me, so you best put that wallet away, Tomoe-chan.”

Tomoe only huffed, trying to fight the blush that was sure to appear on her face. She always hated any charity given to her, no matter who it was or what she had done to deserve said charity. She guesses that’s why Himari always said she was _‘way too humble, stubborn woman.’_

“There’s already a drum set in this studio.” Kasumi gestured to the closed door, “Tuned and everything. O-Tae’s girlfriend, you remember Rei-chan right? Anyway, her friend from her band comes around and helps tune our drums for us. O-Tae is good at it, but Masuki-chan is always the best at it.” Tomoe swore she saw the little star-shaped buns wilt, “I’ve been banned from touching the drums.”

Tomoe snorted. That sounded about right. “Thanks Kasumi. Really.”

Kasumi nodded vigorously, “Mhm! Of course! I’ll be out front if you need anything! And I think O-Tae is in the back somewhere as well, but she should be coming out soon. Anyway, I hope you have a good session, Tomoe-chan!”

She waved at the shorter girl before slowly opening the door, closing it quietly behind her. True to Kasumi’s word, there was a drum set to the right of her. Masking must polish the shells as well (or Tae, Tomoe really doesn’t know which), considering the deep red of the shells were shining brightly at her. She pulled out her drumsticks from her purse before setting the bag close to the doorway, and she moved around to the stool and sat slowly, just looking at the drums sitting in front of her.

Geez, how long had it been? Sitting behind a drum set, feeling her worries lift away as she carried on the beat of the band alongside her best friends. It sucked, not being able to see them that much anymore. She gets it, of course, and they made sure to keep in contact via their group chat every day.

Ran and Moca she still saw often considering they were both dating Roselia members, but Tsugumi and Himari… not so much. Tsugumi ran her parents’ café in their hometown, and Himari was studying for her Masters in Fashion over in Paris.

It… really did suck that she doesn’t see Himari much anymore. Himari was her bestfriend, _is_ her bestfriend, and her studies doesn’t really allow for much socialization, but the small bassist still makes it a point to send a quick ‘I love you’ or ‘I miss you’ to the Afterglow girls so that they all knew that she hadn’t forgotten about them.

One day they need to all get together again. Whether that be to jam or not, Tomoe doesn’t care. As long as she got to see her best friends again that was all that mattered.

The redhead sighed, adjusting the sticks still in her hands, and began to slowly build up a beat. It was rusty, and a little clumsy, but before she knew it she was becoming immersed in the instrument before her. She could feel the burn in her muscles from months of not playing the drums. Yet she could feel this… _weight_ lifting off of her as she continued to pound on the drums in front of her.

She didn’t even realize she was playing a song until Ran’s voice started to sing in her head.

_The afterglow from always is colored anew by a bright azure curtain_

_Let’s face these burning feelings so we won’t regret it_

_You were the one who taught me the name of the sky_

“Shit!” Tomoe slipped, faltered, and her drumstick fell out of her hand and rolled away. She had to chuckle, “I’m so rusty now, huh.”

She bent to pick up the stick, furrowing her brows as she felt the wood. She had to go get some new ones soon. These ones were getting worn out.

The door began to open and Tomoe about fell out of her stool.

“Oh! Someone’s in there right now!”

“Ah, my deepest apologies. I reserved this studio but I must have read the time wrong.”

Tomoe jerked her head up, head banging loudly on the cymbals above her head. With a few curses and a rub on the top of her head, she slowly peered up to notice just… the _worst_ person to have walked in.

Wide crimson eyes stared at her before Tomoe was met with a blinding smile.

“Ah, Tomoe-chan! It has been too long!”

“S-Seta-senpai?!”

Yeah, there Kaoru was in all her glory. Coat resting in her hands, white blouse untucked over her black slacks. It was so very much the same yet at the same time… not.

She supposes it’s because Kaoru has decided to let her hair down from her traditional ponytail she always sported in highschool and even college.

Tomoe then noticed the case slung on her back, “Oh, do you need the studio? I can head out now-”

“Nonsense! Please, stay.” Kaoru set her bag and coat beside Tomoe’s before walking closer, “It is only I who reserved this studio, so why don’t we play a little while together? It has really been too long.”

“I…” Tomoe sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. She really _hasn’t_ seen Kaoru in a few years, really since the woman standing in front of her graduated from their University one year before Tomoe. It would be nice to catch up, yet at the same time…

“I… don’t wanna be a burden or anything. I should just go ahead and head out.”

“Tomoe-chan, please, I implore you to stay. Play a few songs with me. I do not think we have ever had the privilege of playing together.”

“I… no, we haven’t.” Tomoe huffed, especially seeing wide red eyes stare at her she could only smile with a roll of her eyes, “Oh why the hell not.”

Kaoru grinned, “Splendid! Oh this will be magnificent I bet.”

“I will warn you, Seta-senpai, it has been awhile since I’ve played. I’m a little rusty.”

Kaoru glanced up at her, Tomoe gulping as she saw wisps of purple hair fall into her face. Kaoru continued to plug her guitar into the amp, “Oh? I would have thought you and Afterglow would still be playing.”

“Well… Himari is studying abroad and stuff and Tsugu is back in our hometown so there really hasn’t… been much time for us to play.”

Kaoru nodded, standing fully with her guitar, “Sounds much like us, sad to say. Kokoro, as well, decided to study abroad, and Hagumi and Kanon stayed back home as well. Misaki, as I am sure you know, lives here.” Kaoru began to strum slightly, tuning her guitar as she spoke. Tomoe did know that Misaki lived in Tokyo, partially for the fact that they had bumped paths from time to time, considering they were both in the same profession. Tomoe just continued to watch Kaoru tune her guitar. It was nice to see how much Kaoru had grown in terms of guitar playing. If she recalled correctly, the purple haired woman had only really started when Hello Happy World! had started, so seeing her tuning without the need of a tuner was actually… nice.

“So…” Tomoe shook the thoughts away, of the woman standing in front of her. Although… that was _very_ hard to do, and she just smiled, “What song you wanna play? Or do you wanna just jam it out?”

“Well…” Kaoru looked up at her, “What song were you playing before I walked in?”

Tomoe blinked. Kaoru smiled, “I may have heard you through the door. I hope that is alright.”

“N-No.” She coughed into her hand, averting her eyes from the ones boring into her, “It’s fine. Uh, it was actually one of our songs that we made in highschool.” Kaoru’s eyes twinkled, “Oh, is it? It sounds so very familiar.”

“Ah, I guess. We played it at the Go Go Festival our second year. Ah, I guess for you it was your third year.” Tomoe cocked her head, “If I recall, you and the rest of Hello Happy World! performed for Hagumi’s family’s butcher shop, yea?”

Kaoru snapped her finger, recognition alight in her eyes, “Oh yes! I remember now! Ah, how marvelous that day was, even with the unexpected rainfall that befell us that day.”

Tomoe laughed, “Yeah, that was definitely a shocker. But it all ended up good though.”

“It did.” Kaoru fidgeted with her guitar slightly, “You all performed marvelously if I recall.”

“W-Well I wouldn’t go _that_ far-”

“You give yourself no credit Tomoe-chan. You are a fantastic drummer. I would not fare well in the slightest if I were to try and do what you do.”

Tomoe blushed. She _hated_ blushing, but she also didn’t necessarily know how to handle compliments all that well, “I-uh-thank you, Seta-senpai.”

“You are most welcome.” Kaoru clasped her hands together, a large white smile plastered on her face, “Now, shall we try and play that song?”

Tomoe’s eyes about bugged out of her skull, “You-what?”

Kaoru cocked her head, “Have I said something odd?”

“N-No! It’s just… do you even know this song? Like, Moca’s or Ran’s part in it?”

“Well if you have a recording of the song or some sheet music, I can try my very best. Although I do not know how well I can do considering my capabilities as a guitarist are not near as good as Ran-chan and Moca-chan’s.”

“Now who’s not giving themself enough credit.” Tomoe smirked, and if she didn’t know any better, a slight dusting of pink began to appear on Kaoru’s cheeks. Kaoru coughed, “Ahaha, well, I suppose I am not, am I?”

Tomoe laughed before pulling her phone out, “I think I got it on here somewhere.”

Scrolling through the group chat (Himari made a point to post either videos or sound recordings of all of their songs in case, quote on quote ‘you guys begin to miss me soooo much that you have to hear my awesome bass skills’) she began to try and pinpoint the song she was looking for. She had almost passed it but thankfully _didn’t_ for the fact that the video Himari had posted on there had the lovely frozen shot of Ran mid singing, eyes squinted and all (Ran _hated_ that).

She set her phone down, letting Kaoru watch and listen intently. It was almost endearing, how Kaoru sat upon the studio floor, legs crossed, as she attempted to play some of the notes Moca was playing in the video. It took a while, Kaoru whispering to herself and strumming along before she looked up with a wide smile, “I believe I am ready, Tomoe-chan.”

Again, her eyes almost popped out of her skull, “Already? It hasn’t even been that long.”

“Well, I _do_ remember you lovely girls playing it, so I suppose that has to do with the fact that I almost have it memorized. It is only the matter of singing and playing the notes that I am… a little unsure of.”

“Well…” Tomoe just held her drumsticks up with a smile, “The only way to find out is to start practicing, ne?”

Kaoru huffed a small laugh, “I suppose so.”

Tomoe held her drumsticks in the air, the feeling almost overwhelming her. She was about to start playing again, she was about to start playing with _Kaoru._

“One, two, three, four-”

She began to tap on the cymbals, beginning the small beat as Kaoru came in with Moca’s part. It was… extremely good. For someone who had _just_ listened and practiced the song to almost match Moca that fast was… impressive.

Kaoru’s fingers glided over the fret, and Tomoe almost was lost in the sight in front of her before she remembered she was drumming. She chuckled. Kaoru began to sing lowly but loud enough to be heard over the drum set.

_We had never thought about what the scenery looked like outside_

_We were only away of our very own world_

_It stood out how small it was after we experienced something larger_

_That’s it, that’s right! You can’t measure the worth of your life by its size…_

Tomoe continued the beat, her mind slowly going back to that festival. With her friends…

It was different now, playing it six-seven years later, and also not to mention they didn’t have a bass or keyboard present.

But it was very special in its own way, especially seeing this tall woman standing in front of her, belting out the lyrics of one of Afterglow’s songs as if she were the one to write it. She poured so much emotion into her singing and she was honestly surprised that she had not heard Kaoru sing more often. She had such a lovely voice, something that contrasted greatly with her hyperactive singer in their band.

_The afterglow from always is colored anew by a bright azure curtain_

_Let’s face these burning feelings so we won’t regret it_

_You were the one who taught me the name of the sky_

She couldn’t sing too, not when her emotions were getting the better of her. It was so nice to play again, and to have someone to play with, and with _this_ song she was playing…

It made her really miss their younger years, when they were all together, when all the bands interacted more often.

But then the third years graduated, and it began to fizzle out. Not near as much as Tomoe had feared back then, seeing as Kanon and some of the other third years they’d see around town. But Kaoru, Lisa, and Sayo… they all went to study in Tokyo, so they did not get to see them as often as they did, say, Kanon and Maya.

“Tomoe-chan?”

Tomoe blinked before looking up at the woman in front of her. Kaoru’s eyes held a hint of worry in them as she cocked her head to the side, “Is something the matter?”

Tomoe looked back down at the drum set, not even realizing she had stopped playing… or did she? Had they already finished the song? She let the drum sticks slide down onto her lap as she tried to come up with something, _anything,_ that wasn’t this silence right now.

“I…” She chuckled, trying _desperately_ to save face in front of Kaoru, “I got lost in memories. My bad.”

“You need not apologize.” Kaoru only gave her a wide smile before the door opened.

“Ah, sorry guys!” Kasumi looked sad, “Uhm, we’re about to close up soon.”

Kaoru blinked, “Has it been that long? Goodness. My apologies, Kasumi-chan, we will be out of your hair shortly.”

Kasumi smiled, “No worries! Take your time!” She let the door shut behind her as Tomoe was already standing, wiping her forehead off with the towel she brought and cursed at herself for not bringing her water bottle.

A plastic container was then held out to her. “Would you like some?” Kaoru chuckled at the reaction that came out of the redhead, “Do not worry, Tomoe-chan, for I brought a spare. I tend to get very thirsty during these sessions.”

“Ah, uhm, thanks, Seta-senpai.” She took the water that was handed to her before almost chugging it down. Geez it felt like she hadn’t drank in _centuries._ Kaoru only smiled at her before unplugging the amp and putting it back where she had found it.

“So, do you live nearby, Tomoe-chan?”

Tomoe almost choked on her drink. Okay, let’s be honest, she totally did. She moved the water away from her as she coughed before saying hoarsely, “I’m sorry?”

Kaoru only laughed, “Do you live nearby?”

“Uhm, yeah, about a 10 minute walk from here.”

“Would you mind if I accompany you? Tokyo can be dangerous and I’d like to ensure you make it home safely.”

Tomoe blinked. She’d been walking the streets for ages. It also helped that she was always prepared for the worst and always had mace spray tucked where she can easily reach it. But no one had offered to walk her home before. It was… weird. But in a good way, she supposed.

“I don’t want you to go out of your way, Seta-senpai, really-”

“Nonsense!” Kaoru put her guitar in her case before slinging it on her shoulder, “I would absolutely love to escort you home. Misaki is not expecting me but for a long while.”

Tomoe blinked again, “Misaki?”

Kaoru smiled and held the door open for her, “My kind Misaki is letting me stay at her place for the night. Mine… is getting some reconstruction at the moment so it is currently inhabitable. Which was fine at first considering I was touring, but alas, the tour had to end sometime and I was to return to my humble abode.”

Tomoe frowned, “But Misaki lives all the way across town. Are you sure you wanna go all the way there? It’s almost 8.”

“I will be alright, I assure you.”

Tomoe sighed, knowing she wouldn’t win against her, “If you’re sure.”

And then they began their trek down the street. Tomoe couldn’t help but appreciate all of the decorations out at this time of year. The red and green lights blinked up above with beautiful wreathes to accompany them. No matter how busy Tokyo may be, it was always a sight to see around Christmas time. Especially at night.

They walked in silence for a little while, with only a few people passing them on the street, trying to get their last bits of shopping done no matter the time of night. Tomoe just sighed and watched as her breath slowly began to disappear in this frigid weather. She burrowed into her coat even more. Yet as she did that, she couldn’t help but think about her musings early at home. About what a pleasant surprise it would be if tomorrow it were to snow. So the next words that came out of her mouth was not that surprising to her.

“Have you ever heard of a White Christmas?”

Kaoru looked over at her, hands in her pockets, “I… believe so. It is the term for snow on Christmas, correct?”

“Yeah.” Tomoe looked up at the sky, the clouds covering the pleasant night sky above, “It’d be cool if it were to snow tomorrow, wouldn’t it?”

“That would be something.” Kaoru mused, looking up at the sky as well, “What will you be doing tomorrow? Spending time with your family?”

“Yeah, which will stink cause I gotta catch the early morning train but oh well.” Tomoe shrugged her shoulders, but a wide smile began to spread on her face thinking of who she was going to see, “But I get to see Ako tomorrow, so getting up early is totally worth it.”

“Ako-chan? Ah, yes, she’s touring with Roselia is she not?”

“Well, she _was_. They just finished up their tour maybe a couple weeks ago.” Tomoe chuckled, “Ako was so excited. She was spamming me with pictures of the crowds. Crazy to think how popular they have gotten over the past few years.”

“They are most definitely a talented bunch. If there were to be any of us that were to make it big like that, I would always say Roselia would be the ones to do so.”

“You think?” Tomoe grinned, “Gotta say, I agree with you on that one. And Ako has gotten so damn _good_ at drumming. Hell, she’s definitely surpassed me, which she will vehemently deny that to this day.”

Kaoru chuckled, “She adores you, Tomoe-chan. Even after all these years that has not changed.”

“No, I guess not.”

Her house began to come into view, it’s small presence almost shrouded by the tall buildings around. She furrowed her brows though when she noticed lights on.

“…Shit.”

Kaoru blinked, “Do you live with anyone?”

“No.”

Kaoru frowned. Tomoe crept up the stairs, mace in hand before she creaked open the unlocked door. She was about to tell Kaoru to call the police when she noticed the faint aroma from the kitchen. Tomoe growled.

“MOCA!”

White hair peeked from around the corner, cheek protruding out from the food stuffed in it, “Tomo-chin~!”

“How the hell did you get into my house?! I took away your key a month ago.”

Grey eyes slowly blinked at her, “I used your spare.”

Tomoe huffed. She has to find a new hiding spot for her spare key now. She rolled her eyes and hung her coat up before taking off her shoes, “What the hell are you doin’ here anyway? I thought Lisa-san was gonna come home.”

“She is. It’s gonna be a couple hours though. Train was held up.” Moca’s grey eyes slowly veered to who was behind Tomoe and she grinned widely through a mouth full of bread, “Kaoru-san! Hellooo!”

“Ah, hello Moca-chan!” Kaoru grinned from the front door, “It is nice to see you again!”

“Ditto!” Moca only grinned again. Tomoe narrowed her eyes when the girl wouldn’t move from the kitchen, “…are you eating what I think you’re eating?”

Moca blinked. “…No.”

“Then come out to the living room.”

Moca shifted before she disappeared into the kitchen. Tomoe growled, “MOCA I SWEAR!” As she began to run to the kitchen she yelled behind her, “Make yourself at home Seta-senpai, I’ll be back out in a minute.”

“Ah, actually-” She didn’t have the chance to say much else as Tomoe’s loud voice boomed in the redhead’s small kitchen. Kaoru only chuckled and began to shed her coat, opening up her phone so she could message Misaki.

“I suppose I could stay for a little while.”

*****

“So Tomo-chin here decides to do that loud Soiya~ stuff she likes right in front of the door, and _Hi-chan_ comes in right as she’s doing it.” Moca was almost _cackling_. Tomoe’s eyes were narrowed. “And Hi-chan _screams_ and falls backwards. It was so funny~”

Kaoru, as well, was laughing. Which, Tomoe supposes, is a very pleasant thing to hear. However when it was about _her…_

She wanted to throttle Moca.

“Ran said to face a door or a wall!”

“Not the door to the hall Tomo-chin~. We all knew that was going to happen, and it _so_ did. I loved it.”

Tomoe huffed, leaning more into the couch, “Yeah I got that when it happened, Moca.”

Kaoru and Moca were still laughing. They all decided to just relax in Tomoe’s living room until Lisa got in (this was, of course, after Tomoe lectured Moca on eating the sweets she had made for Christmas tomorrow), and it turned into a _let’s make fun of Tomo-chin_ fiasco. Tomoe _swears_ Moca’s doing it on purpose, if the waggle of the guitarist’s eyebrows were anything to go by. She really didn’t tell much of the girls about her small crush on Kaoru back in the day, and even though Moca loves to play dumb and airheaded, she is surprisingly analytical. Which also explained why her grades were always the best out of the group (Tsugu being a close second).

So it didn’t necessarily surprise Tomoe that Moca knew.

It just surprised her that it took the girl _this long_ to make fun of her for it. And now it was through the waggling of eyebrows and the telling of embarrassing stories.

Speaking of the girl, she was in the midst of laughing before her phone began to chime. Moca blinked and looked at her phone and her eyes almost sparkled the girl was so excited. She answered the phone immediately, “Lisa-sannnnn~”

Tomoe looked over at Kaoru for the moment, the girl smiling at Moca’s animated features as she stayed talking to her girlfriend. Kaoru’s eyes then flit over to her. Tomoe immediately averted them.

“Lisa-san is home now, so the great Moca-chan must depart~”

“Thanks for coming over, Moca, but _please_ let me know next time or I might accidentally pepper spray you.”

Moca feigned a look of hurt, hand over chest, “Why, Tomo-chin, you would actually _hurt_ dear ole Moca-chan?”

“Not on purpose!- You know what? No, I’m not having this conversation. Get home to your girlfriend, ya freeloader.”

“Bye Kaoru-saaaan~!” Moca waved as Tomoe shoved her out the door. Kaoru only laughed and waved, “Goodbye, Moca-chan!”

Tomoe shut the door with a sigh. Now she had to think of something else to bring home to the family seeing as what she _had_ was now in Moca’s stomach.

She almost forgot Kaoru was here until she heard the girl rustling. Tomoe blinked and jerked up, “Ah, sorry Seta-senpai! You were supposed to go to Misaki’s tonight, right?”

Kaoru waved it off with a smile, “Yes, and I still will. I believe one last train is said to depart soon.”

“Will you make it in time? No, you know what?” Tomoe shook her head, “Stay here tonight. I don’t like you bein’ out this late either, and it’ll take a _miracle_ for you to get to the station in time.”

Kaoru almost looked guilty, “I-I do not wish to impose-”

“Psh! Stop that, I got plenty of room. I am, though, gonna be gettin’ up early, but you already knew that anyway.”

Kaoru fidgeted, “If you are sure…”

“Good. I’ll get some fresh sheets and stuff for the futon.”

“Futon? Where will you be sleeping?”

Tomoe blinked, “Uh, the couch.”

“But I am a guest, I should sleep on the couch.”

“I am the host, and I say the guest takes the futon. No arguing.”

Kaoru opened and closed her mouth before chuckling with a shake of her head, “You drive a hard bargain, Tomoe-chan, but… if you insist.”

Tomoe prepared the futon as well as the couch for herself before she just stood in the doorway of the kitchen with her hands on her hips. Kaoru walked up at that time, “I have informed Misaki of my staying here tonight. I thank you for letting me stay.”

“No problem, Seta-senpai, really.” Tomoe smiled at her. Kaoru cocked her head, “Is something troubling you?”

“Well, yeah. You see, I baked some stuff to take home to the family and Ako and… Moca kinda ate it all.”

Kaoru’s eyes widened, “Goodness. Do you have enough ingredients to make more?”

“No, damnit. Sucks, but I gotta think of something else.”

“Would you like some assistance? I happen to be fairly decent at baking, being friends with Lisa and all.”

Tomoe blinked, “You don’t have to do that! It’s my fault Moca got her hands on it anyway.”

“Well this is thanks for letting me stay for the night I suppose.” Kaoru smiled and Tomoe rolled her eyes, “Alright, alright. Let’s see what we can come up with.”

It was… nice, spending time with Kaoru. Baking with her, laughing and talking about their times in highschool. They talked about the time Kaoru held her White Day Musical, and how she _had_ to have Tomoe in it. They talked about CiRCLE, and everything in between.

Tomoe loved it. She could admit that. Especially seeing Kaoru in an apron alongside her, hair pulled up messily with bits of flour along her cheeks.

It was nearing a couple hours later when they finally finished, and the end result was really not that bad. Tomoe smiled, “Phew! They look awesome!!”

“They do look delicious.” Tomoe couldn’t help it anymore and laughed at her before grabbing a wet rag, “You got some flour on you, Seta-senpai.”

“Oh.” She blinked, and Tomoe _swore_ that rosiness was coming back on Kaoru’s face as she helped her get the flour off. “T-Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kaoru had to clear her throat, the pink gone instantly (which, Tomoe _could_ have made that up), before her crimson eyes drifted towards the clock. “Oh, it seems it is midnight already.”

“Is it really?!” Tomoe whirled around. Yup. It really was. Time really did fly by, damn.

“I suppose I should say Merry Christmas to you now, Tomoe-chan.”

“Ahaha, Merry Christmas, Seta-senpai.”

Her eyes then flit over to the window and she _swore_ she was hallucinating. “No way…”

“T-Tomoe-chan?”

Tomoe didn’t say anything, only took to running towards the back door and slinging it open. It really was.

“Holy _shit_.”

It was snowing.

And heavily too. There was already a fine layer of snow covering the ground, and it looked as if it wasn’t going to let up anytime soon.

“It seems you got your White Christmas, Tomoe-chan.”

“I… did, didn’t I.”

She felt a warm hand encompass hers, something so contrasting to the frigid air around them, and Tomoe almost forgot how to breathe.

“Seta-senpai-”

Kaoru only set a finger on her own lips that were curling upwards slightly before she removed the finger and brought that hand over to brush some of Tomoe’s wild mane from her face. She swore her face was gonna match her hair.

“I could not imagine a more perfect White Christmas than this, don’t you agree?”

Tomoe felt as if she were imitating a fish at the moment. Kaoru chuckled, “I… sadly never had the courage to speak to you about my… growing feelings towards you for quite sometime. Yet now, I suppose it seems fitting to let you know how I really feel about you, Tomoe-chan. Even if it took me several years to finally confess.”

Tomoe gaped, “Wait, seriously?”

“Seriously.” Kaoru just held her close, chin resting atop her head, “My feelings for you never faded, and… and I would like to spend more time with you, Tomoe-chan, if you are alright with that of course.”

Tomoe just let her head rest against Kaoru’s chest. She could hear the fast thumps of Kaoru’s heart, and Tomoe smiled. “Yeah… I’d like that.”

And she just held fast onto the woman, the snow falling down on that Christmas morning.

_She was so warm…_

“… I really did get my White Christmas afterall, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was only really supposed to get my writing juices going again and then it... turned into this giant piece of tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> This be my very early Christmas present to you guys, so many pages of good ole TomoKao goodness.
> 
> I kinda feel bad, I feel like I broke up Afterglow, but honestly after college I can kinda see this happening. I may need to write a follow-up of this with the girls getting back together IDK
> 
> Also, I never really read the lyrics to Y.O.L.O!! until now... and I totally teared up so... yeah
> 
> AND YES THIS IS HELLA EARLY lmaoo considering Christmas isn't for a little while but I couldn't help myself 😂
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this giant-ass novel I wrote. I love you nerds. Merry early Christmas. ❤🎄


End file.
